Alkylene oxides are known for a multiplicity of utilities. Ethylene oxide, for example, is used to produce ethylene glycol, which is used as an automotive coolant, as antifreeze, and in preparing polyester fibers and resins, nonionic surfactants, glycol ethers, ethanolamines, and polyethylene polyether polyols. Propylene oxide is used to produce propylene glycol and polypropylene polyether polyols, which are used in polyurethane polymer applications.
The production of alkylene oxides via catalytic epoxidation of olefins in the presence of oxygen using silver based catalysts is known. Conventional silver-based catalysts used in such processes typically provide a relatively lower efficiency or “selectivity” (i.e., a lower percentage of the reacted alkylene is converted to the desired alkylene oxide). In certain exemplary processes, when using conventional catalysts in the epoxidation of ethylene, the theoretically maximal efficiency towards ethylene oxide, expressed as a fraction of the ethylene converted, does not reach values above the 6/7 or 85.7 percent limit. Therefore, this limit had long been considered to be the theoretically maximal efficiency of this reaction, based on the stoichiometry of the following reaction equation:7C2H4+6O2→6C2H4O+2CO2+2H2O
cf. Kirk-Othmer's Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 4th ed., Vol. No. 9, 1994, p. 926.
Certain “high efficiency” or “high selectivity” modern silver-based catalysts are highly selective towards alkylene oxide production. For example, when using certain modern catalysts in the epoxidation of ethylene, the theoretically maximal efficiency towards ethylene oxide can reach values above the 6/7 or 85.7 percent limit referred to, for example 88 percent or 89 percent, or above. As used herein, the terms “high efficiency catalyst” and “high selectivity catalyst” refer to a catalyst that is capable of producing an alkylene oxide from the corresponding alkylene and oxygen at an efficiency greater than 85.7 percent. The observed actual efficiency of a high efficiency catalyst may fall below 85.7 percent under certain conditions based on process variables, catalyst age, etc. However, if the catalyst is capable of achieving at least an 85.7 percent efficiency, it is considered to be a high efficiency catalyst. Such highly efficient catalysts, which may comprise as their active components silver, rhenium, at least one further metal, and optionally, a rhenium co-promoter, are disclosed in EP0352850B1 and in several subsequent patent publications. As used herein the term “promoter” refers to a material that increases the efficiency of a reaction for a particular product. “Promoters,” sometimes referred to as “inhibitors” or “moderators,” refer to materials that enhance the performance of the catalysts by either increasing the rate towards the desired formation of alkylene oxide and/or suppressing the undesirable oxidation of olefin or alkylene oxide to carbon dioxide and water, relative to the desired formation of alkylene oxide. As used herein, the term “co-promoter” refers to a material that—when combined with a promoter—increases the promoting effect of the promoter. In addition, promoters may also be referred to as “dopants.” In the case of those promoters that provide high efficiencies, the terms “high efficiency dopants” or “high selectivity dopants” may be used.
“Promoters” can be materials that are introduced to catalysts during the preparation of the catalysts (solid phase promoters). In addition, “promoters” can also be gaseous materials that are introduced to the epoxidation reactor feed (gas phase promoters). In one example, an organic halide gas phase promoter may be added continuously to the epoxidation reactor feed to increase the catalyst efficiency. For silver-based ethylene epoxidation catalysts, both solid and gas phase promoters are typically required in any commercial processes.
All silver based catalysts used in alkylene oxide production processes are subject to an aging-related performance decline during normal operation, and they need to be exchanged periodically. The aging manifests itself by a reduction in the activity of the catalyst and may also manifest itself by a reduction in efficiency. Usually, when a reduction in catalyst activity occurs, the reactor temperature is increased in order to maintain a constant alkylene oxide production rate. The reactor temperature may be increased until it reaches the design limit or becomes undesirably high, or the efficiency may become undesirably low, at which point in time the catalyst is deemed to be at the end of its lifetime and would need to be exchanged or regenerated. Current industry practice is to discharge and replace the catalyst when it is at the end of its useful life. The silver is recovered and promoters may be recovered from the discharged catalyst.
The optimal quantity of the gas phase promoter depends on the reaction conditions and on the type of catalyst used. Conventional catalysts have relatively flat efficiency curves with respect to the gas phase promoter concentration in the feed, i.e., the efficiency is almost invariant (i.e., the change in efficiency with respect to a change in gas phase promoter concentration in the feed is less than about 0.1%/ppm) over a wide range of promoter concentrations, and this invariance is substantially unaltered as reactor temperature is changed (i.e., the change in efficiency with respect to a change in reactor temperature is less than about 0.1%/° C.) during prolonged operation of the catalyst. However, conventional catalysts have nearly linear activity decline curves with respect to the gas phase promoter concentration in the feed, i.e., with increasing gas phase promoter concentration in the feed, temperature has to be increased or the alkylene oxide production rate will be reduced. Therefore, when using a conventional catalyst, for optimum efficiency, the gas phase promoter concentration in the feed can be chosen at a level at which the maximum efficiency can be maintained at relatively lower operating temperatures. Typically, the gas phase promoter concentration in the feed can remain substantially the same during the entire lifetime of a conventional catalyst. Alternatively, the reactor temperature may be adjusted to obtain a desired production rate without any substantial impact on efficiency.
By contrast, high efficiency catalysts tend to exhibit relatively steep efficiency curves as a function of gas phase promoter concentration as the concentration moves away from the value that provides the highest efficiency (i.e., the change in efficiency with respect to a change in gas phase promoter concentration is at least about 0.2%/ppm when operating away from the efficiency maximizing promoter concentration). Thus, small changes in the promoter concentration can result in significant efficiency changes. The efficiency also exhibits a pronounced maximum, i.e., an optimum, at certain concentrations (or feed rates) of the gas phase promoter, when reactor pressure and feed gas composition are kept unchanged for a given reaction temperature and catalyst age. Moreover, the efficiency curves and the optimum gas phase promoter concentration tend to be strong functions of reactor temperature and are thus significantly affected if reactor temperature is varied, for example, to compensate for decreases in catalyst activity (i.e., the change in efficiency with respect to a change in reactor temperature can be at least about 0.1%/° C. when operating away from the efficiency maximizing promoter concentrations for the selected temperatures). In addition, high efficiency catalysts have exhibited significant activity increases with increases in the gas phase promoter concentration in the feed, i.e., with increasing gas phase promoter concentration in the feed, temperature has to be decreased or the production rate will increase.
It has been found that under certain circumstances, silver chloride tends to irreversibly form on high-efficiency silver catalysts, causing a decline in activity and requiring more frequent catalyst replacement. While the formation of silver chloride might be expected to occur due to the addition of organic chloride promoters, in some cases the level of silver chloride formation is even greater than would normally be expected from operation with the given organic chloride promoter concentrations. Thus, a need has arisen for a process of making alkylene oxides which addresses the foregoing issues.